Rapid isolation of enteroviruses affects patient management. In this research activity utilizing CLINFO only, patient specimens were placed on a spectrum of cell cultures for comparison of recovery rates and speed. Chi-square analysis was used. Recovery rate was increased by 11%. Data suggests that co-culture on several cell lines is optimal.